Jam the Ray! Part 1: Dogfight over Wupash Nebula
This is a episode to season 2 of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Characters Heroes *Ratchet *Clank *Female Infobot *Star Explorer Villains *The Theif *Thugs-4-Less Ace Fighter Transcript Part 1 (before the break) Prevously... Abercrombie Fizzwidget:Miss Gluettlebottom, I found our man! Abercrombie:Welcome! Ratchet:What the!? Abercrombie:I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget! Founder of the Megacorp company in the Bogon Galaxy. Ratchet:Bogon? Fizzwidget: I'm sorry to incapastate you, but our entire galaxy is in a congrotious situation! I must humbly request your solsolqese anyoumus dire urgitued. A mission of suturict notius peril. A mission of unquizable impairatue! Clank:Did that make any sense? The Theif: I see it's time to upgrade my security forces. Ratchet: Woah! N-Hey No look I'm just here to the... transfluxer coil. The Theif:Nice try. Give my regards to Megacorp. Finish Him. 4 Less Leader: Thugs-4-Less, if it ain't broke, we'll break it. The Theif:Riight... I'm in the market for security. Thugs 4 Less Leader: You bring the cash, we bring the thrash. Theif:Good! I need your best men at these coordinates! Ratchet:There was a slight problem. The theif escaped with the experiment and I have no idea where he was going. The Theif: Do you have any maps for this quadrant to the galaxy? The theif:Erm... I forgot my wallet. Do you - could you... you know... take care of this? Computer:Perimeter defense:Deactivated. Swamp Monster 2: ROATRDG! Tractor Beam Scientist: Welcome Welcome! If everyone could take their seats we could proceed with today's demerstration? First, I'll need a voulenteer! Anyone? *Ratchet raises his hand* Execclent! Your name sir? Ratchet:Ratchet. Ratchet:Dah-Hey! Scientist:And there you have it! The Megacorp Tractor Beam in action! Let's give it up for our voulenteer! Sir! How about taking our so special? Fizzwidget: Listen! I have some new inflomation on our Experiment's wheravall.The theif is in downified at Megacorp's Maktar Resort. Also, the thugs have told of a moon sized Jammed Array into Maktar Resort's orbit! Ratchet:Should I take it out? Fizzwidget:Aferolous! It's disconfraculating our annual Galactic Gladiators Brodcast! See for yerself! GG Anouncer: Ask Yourself? Are you man enough; HERO enough; INSANE enough to step into the ring with the 2 fiercest warriors in the galaxy!? If you anwser yes, your a BIG FAT LIAR! But thats OK! Because Megacorp is brining Galactic Gladiators into your home for a special Mega Event! First, It's survival of the finish our BIO COMPETION! Be there! As Chainblade (Chainblade!) Unleashes his fury on our gladiator guest contestants! Chainblade went undeafeated for 500 straight matches! BUT! if the Bio-divison doesn't do it for you, then our robotics-divison will! Taste the ungradlism as our conteststants face our robotic 4-armed bandit! B2 Brawler (Brawler! Brawler!) No living thing would dare face this evil bandit! Call in now to have Chainblade and B2 Brawler into your living room! But put away the fine china! Ha Ha Ha! The Galactic Galdiators! Only on Mega-Deal! Ratchet:Chainbalde huh? I got the coordinates, I'm going there now. Ratchet out! Narrator:Now, let's see the awesomeness in the new Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Captured Clank Meanwhile in Megapolis... The Female Infobot knocks on Clank's door to his apartment. She has flowers. Clank:Yes? May I help you? (Clank's door is still closed.) But, then she's took away by The Theif. The theif then steps on the flowers and knocks on the door. Clank:I said,- Clank looks up and sees the theif and the theif grabs him and takes him somewhere else in Megapolis. WARNING! Ratchet is flying close to the center of Wupash. Then he's attacked by Thugs-4-Less. Star Explorer:WARNING! WARNING! DEEP SPACE THUGS ATTACKING MEGACORP INTERACTIONS. ENABLINING WARPDRIVE. IF ROBOT, 010101001! 010101001! 101001020101294823591835617356127358189572. 12367111111111111111111452174142646. Ratchet:Time to fight! Part 2 (After the break) Wave 1 The Dying Sun Ratchet:Time to fight! Ace fighter: Follow him to that SUN! They follow Ratchet to thea sun that was nearby. Star Explorer:WE ARE AT A DYING SUN! WE HAVE TO MAKE IT QUICK HERE! CHOP CHOP! IF ROBOT, 101010101010103802! 470139010338335 368356839 39636 51295 235689 1010 1010! Ace fighter 2: I see him! SHOOT! BOOM! Ace fighter:It was a decoy! That means... Dangit. Ratchet flies away as the sun explodes! Wave 2 Clash of the Frostans Star Explorer:WARNING! DEEP SPACE FROST ATTACKING! IF ROBOT, 9022939038350182351276975890612561870 163892578375 `23956827951 8611111111123051! 9374865846 37444435678. Ratchet:I got an idea! Ratchet drops a mine launcher which blinds the second wave, making them crash into the ice. Star Explorer: Well Done! Now proceeding to Maktar Nebula! Ratchet:Good Job! Activating Warp Drive! Ratchet flies to Maktar Resort. Narrator: WOW! Amazing! Now let's ask: Where did Clank went? Where is the Infobot, and where is The Experiment? Find out next time on Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Category:Show Episodes Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction